Life After Divorce
by BorTime
Summary: Haehyuk! Gak pintar bikin Summary, baca aja deh. Hehehehehe.


Disclaimer : Bukan milikku~~~ Oh, mereka buka milikku.

* * *

Hidup sendiri itu terkadang menyenangkan. Tapi saat mengingat kalau hidup sendiri karena bercerai, semua menjadi tak menyenangkan. Itulah yang terjadi padaku, seorang dance teacher bernama Lee Hyukjae, telah bercerai dengan suaminya(well, kau tau mengapa aku megatakan suami, karena aku memang menikah dengan seorang _namja_) 3 bulan yang lalu. Mengapa? Kami masih sangat muda, masih memirkirkan kesibukan dibanding pasangan kami, dan aku tak bisa menyalahkan siapapun. Karena menurutku, memang kami yang salah. Andai kami tidak berpikir pendek untuk menikah, pasti tidak akan menjadi seperti ini. Kami lupa bahwa menikah itu, kami memiliki tanggung jawab yang lebih besar.

Sekarang, aku tak tahu ia sedang apa, yang pasti hidupnya akan lebih baik dariku. Sekarang saja, rumahku hampir disita jika tak kubayar. Hah... hidup itu susah sekali. Tapi setidaknya, aku belajar banyak setelah perceraianku. Well, tak boleh menyerah sekarang!

* * *

Aku baru saja pulang dari studio tempat aku mengajar. Ah, capek sekali. Tapi murid-muridku benar-benar membuatku lupa akan masalahku. Betapa senangnya aku mengingat cara mereka menyapaku, aahh.. aku cinta anak-anak.

Aku tak sadar sedang tersenyum hingga aku mendengar suara seseorang.

" Kau tampak senang"

Aku berhenti dan mencoba meyakinkan diriku, bahwa suara yang aku dengar bukanlah suara seseorang yang aku kenal.

"Kau tak mungkin lupa padaku kan?"

Aku masih memilih diam dan menatap ke arah jalanan. Tak mungkin, buat apa ia di sini?

"Hei, kau benar-benar lupa padaku ya? Jahat sekali, padahal baru 3 bulan kita berce-"

"Lee Donghae" Potongku. Siapa bilang aku akan lupa? Seseorang yang pernah menjadi cinta pertamaku, tak mungkin akan bisa kulupakan.

"Ternyata kau ingat" Katanya, terdengar puas. Aku tak pernah bisa menang dari orang ini. Sungguh. Aku menaikkan kepalaku dan mendapati wajahnya. Aku menelan ludah, tak ada yang bisa dikatakan tentang orang yang ada di depanku ini. Hanya satu, ia tampan. Ia tak berubah, caranya berpakaian, tersenyum dan berdiri. Ia suka sekali menyandar ke arah dinding.

"Kau ada perlu Donghae-_ssi? _"

"Hahaha, kau terdengar canggung. Panggil aku seperti biasa saja" Ucapnya. Aku menatapnya sinis, seperti biasa apa yang dia mau? Apa harus ku panggil ia Hae? Tak mungkin!

"Baiklah Donghae, kau ada perlu apa?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Hanya ingin meminta dokumen rumah ini. Karena rumah ini akan disita." Terangnya.

"Apa? Hei, aku masih memiliki 1 bulan waktu sebelum satu tahun aku membayar rumah ini. Aku akan membayar tepat waktu"

"Tidak-tidak. Kau tidak boleh membantah. Dan satu lagi, ku harap setelah aku mendapat dokumen rumah ini, kau dapat mengosongkan rumah ini secepatnya. Dan, aku berharap lagi kalau rumah ini sudah kosong lusa." Ucapnya dan menyeringai.

Ia merasa menang! Sial! Aku takkan memberikannya! Dan terlebih lagi, aku harus mengosongkan rumah ini, dan waktunya hanya sampai lusa? Hell that!

"Tidak Donghae. Aku masih memiliki waktu,.."

"No, no Hyukkie. Dengar, aku tak bisa membantah Bossku" Potongnya.

Tapi setelah ia mengatakan itu, aku terdiam. Ia baru saja memanggilku Hyukkie? Hyukkie? HyuKKIE? Tuhan, tolong aku, ia membuatku gugup.

"Tidak." Ucapku, "Tidak, aku tak bisa memberikannya" Dan dengan cepat aku berlari ke arah rumahku, membuka pintunya secepat kilat, dan langsung berniat untuk menutupnya lagi, tapi sebuah kaki menahan pintu itu untuk tertutup.

Aku mengintip di sela pintu yang tak tertutup sempurna, ia menyeringai. A smug smile. Ia menggeleng dan seperti mengatakan sesuatu padaku, "Kau tak pernah bisa lari dariku"

Aku mendorong pintu sekuat tenaga, tapi mengapa ia memiliki tenaga lebih kuat. Dan akhirnya, ia menang. Tapi tidak berhenti di situ, tanpa berpikir panjang aku langsung berlari ke arah kamarku dan membuka lemari. Mencari dokumen yang aku perlukan, aha! Ketemu!

"Kau menemukannya? Cepat, berikan padaku" ucap Donghae tepat saat ia berada di belakangku. Dengan cepat aku berlari dan naik ke atas tempat tidurku. Mengangkat dokumen itu tinggi-tinggi.

"Tidak. Aku masih memilki banyak waktu dan aku yakin dalam waktu itu aku bisa membayar rumah ini." Jelasku.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak ingin mengecewakan boss-ku" Donghae tampak kesal dan mendekat ke arahku. Aku melebarkan mataku dan turun dari tempat tidur, membuat kami bersebrangan antara tempat tidurku. Ia mendecak dan berlari kearah ia semula, mencoba mengejarku tapi aku kembali naik dan turun lagi dari tempat tidur.

"Hentikan, Hyukkie. Jangan main-main." Ucapnya.

Aku mengeluarkan lidahku dan berlari keluar kamar dan mendengar Donghae memakinya. Hingga akhirnya aku terjebak kolam ikan, ahhh!

"Buntu ya?"

Aku berbalik dan menatap kesal Donghae yang sedang tersenyum puas. Aku terus mundur, menggenggam erat dokumen di tanganku. Tiba-tiba...

"AAAAHH!" aku menutup mataku erat, tidak aku akan jatuh ke kolam! Aku masih memejamkan mataku erat, loh kok tidak jatuh? Aku perlahan membuka mataku dan mendapati Donghae tersenyum. Tuhan, wajahnya dekat sekali. Dan jantungku kenapa? Kenapa berdetak kencang?

"Hyukkie... seperti biasa ya. Ceroboh. "Ucapnya kemudian aku sadar kalau dokumen rumah itu telah tercerai berai di atas permukaan air kolam. Aku dengan cepat melompat dan melihat ke arah kolam. Oh, Tuhan...

"Yah.. bagaimana lagi... aku harus bilang jujur pada bossku.." Ucapnya dan beranjak pergi. Aku berbalik menatapnya.

"Oh, iya. Siapkan fotokopiannya besok ya!" Ucapnya lagi dan pergi meninggalkanku sendiri.

Aku menghela napas. Mengapa harus dia? Aku memungut kertas dokumen itu satu persatu dan menjemurnya perlahan. "Ah, sudahlah. Aku harus memfotokopinya"

* * *

Esok harinya.

"Hai, Hyukkie. Kau sudah menyiapkannya?" Ucapnya seketika saat aku membuka pintu rumahku. Aku menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Aku mengangguk dan mempersilahkan ia masuk dan ia tampak takjub.

"Waaahh... kau telah membereskan semuanya ya?" Tanyanya.

Cih, seperti bukan dia saja yang menyuruhku beres-beres sebelum besok. Aku tetap diam dan berjalan masuk ke kamarku, beberapa saat aku keluar dan membawa dokumen yang telah aku fotokopi. Yang asli, juga kuberikan.

"Ini. Sudah semua."

"Baguslah." Ucapnya dan menatapku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah barang-barang yang belum sepenuhnya kubereskan. Aku berjalan mendekat dan mulai menyusunnya lagi ke dalam kardus. Aku tak tahu mengapa ia masih di situ. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan hendak bertanya.

"Kau.."

"Kau akan pindah ke mana?"

Aku menatapnya bingung, "Kau kenapa? Bukankah kau harus secepatnya menyerahkan dokumen itu pada boss mu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin tahu."

Aku mendengus dan mulai menyusun lagi, "Ke rumah ibuku." Aku tahu ia kaget sekarang tapi peduli apa? Dia juga bukan siapa-siapaku lagi. Mungkin, mantan suami.

"Ibumu? Bukankah.."

"Lalu kau mau aku pindah ke mana, Tuan Lee Donghae? Aku tahu, Ibuku sudah tak menerimaku lagi tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Hei, aku tidak punya tempat penaungan di sini. Dan aku tak peduli jika ia mengataiku anak tak tahu malu atau apapun itu. Dan semenjak kita bercerai, ibuku lebih ingin membuangku. Tapi apa yang bisa kuharapkan? Sudahlah, bukankah ini yang kau harapkan?" Ucapku panjang lebar. Aku menggeleng dan menutup kotak yang telah penuh diisi. Aku berdiri dan melipat tanganku. "Kenapa kau masih di sini?"

Ia tampak kaget dan menegang, "Ah, iya." Dan akhirnya ia pun pergi. Aku menghela panjang dan terduduk, "Sial! Aku tampak sangat lemah di hadapannya." Aku tahu, tak pernah aku bisa berdiri sendiri. Tanpa sadar, setetes air mata jatuh.

* * *

"Ibu..." Ucapku pelan.

Ia menoleh acuh-tak acuh padaku dan tetap melakukan perkerjaannya, merangkai bunga. Aku menelan ludah, dan berpikir tidak akan menyerah.

"Ibu..."

"Apa maumu? Kenapa kau kemari? Apa kau tak dengar yang aku katakan dulu? Pergilah, aku tak ingin melihatmu."

Sudah. Aku sudah tak diterima. Aku tersenyum kecut, "Maaf. Kalau begitu permisi". Aku berbalik dan berjalan pelan. Dengan seluruh barangku, kutinggalkan begitu saja. Well, ibu tidak mau menerimaku, tapi barangku tak masalahkan? Mungkin ibu akan membakarnya. Dan sekarang hanya aku dan tas ransel yang berisi beberapa baju dan dompetku yang mungkin hampir tak berisi. Aku menatap langkahku yang tampak gontai dan tersenyum sendiri, "Hei, kenapa kita melangkah sejauh ini ya? Padahal aku sudah tidak tahan."

. Aku mendongkakkan kepalaku dan merasakan satu persatu butir air yang jatuh dari langit mengenai pipiku. Ah.. dingin. Tiba-tiba rasa dingin itu bercampur dengan sesuatu yang hangat. Hujan semakin deras dan langit semakin gelap karena awan. Tapi, duniaku rasanya sudah gelap dari semalam. Aku tersenyum entah karena apa, mungkin karena rasa dingin yang telah menusuk tubuhku yang telah basah kuyup.

"Akhirnya aku bisa mengangis ayah.. kau lihat? Anakmu ini sangat lemah tanpamu" Ucapku dan berjalan pergi. Mengapa aku menjadi seperti ini? Bukankah aku selalu berusaha? Berusaha mendapatkan kasih sayang yang tulus, ternyata aku salah ayah. Aku tak bisa berharap apa-apa lagi. Aku akan menyerahkan segalanya pada kakiku untuk terus berjalan entah kemana, hingga ia akan lelah dan jatuh.

Hujan belum juga reda, orang-orang yang melihatku tampak aneh. Aku masih terus berjalan hingga menemukan sebuah kursi. Tanpa memperdulikan apapun, aku duduk. Disiram oleh hujan dan tatapan orang-orang yang lewat di jalan kecil itu. Aku terisak. Badanku gemetaran dan rasanya aku membeku. Mati rasa. Dingin. Aku memeluk tubuhku sendiri.

"Khhhh..." Erangku saat beberapa tetes darah menetes dari hidungku. Aku menyapunya dengan tanganku dan tertawa kecil. "Aku mati"

* * *

Aku membuka mataku pelan. Terang sekali.. dimana aku? Aku berusaha duduk dari tidurku dan melihat sekeliling kamar itu. Sepertinya aku kenal. Aku berdiri dan seseorang yang tak ingin aku lihat masuk.

"Kau sudah bangun Oppa?" Tanyanya manis.

Aku mengangguk, "Terima Kasih, Jessica"

"Kau mau makan?" Tawarnya. Aku menggeleng, "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku langsung pergi saja" Jawabku pelan.

"Memangnya kau mau ke mana? Memangnya kau punya rumah? Setahuku Hae pernah bilang dia menyita rumahmu"

Heh, dia memanggilnya Hae. Aku menoleh, "Iya. Rumahku memang disita, tapi aku harus pergi"

"Kenapa kau tak pernah berterima kasih pada Hae?" Tiba-tiba suaranya terdengar sinis.

"Terima kasih?" Aku tahu apa yang akan gadis ini katakan.

"Ya, dia lebih memilihmu dari padaku, padahal kau bukan siapa-siapa. Saat itu dia juga bukan seorang gay, tapi kau membuatnya menjadi gay. Kau tahu itu menjijikkan. Tapi entah kenapa ia masih mau menolongmu padahal kalian sudah bercerai dan dia sudah membiarkanku tinggal bersamanya. Dan yang terpenting, masak ia mau membiarkan kau tinggal di sini? Gila kan?" Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Aku tersenyum. Tak ada kesedihan yang datang. Aku sudah mati dan membeku. "Iya sangat gila. Makanya aku lebih baik pergikan?"

Ia tak menjawab hanya menatapku bingung, aku menundukkan tubuhku dan berjalan meninggalkannya. Tentu aku kenal rumah ini, aku dulu juga tinggal di sini. Padahal mungkin baru 4 bulan aku tak ke sini lagi, tapi rasanya sudah lama. Dan tampak berbeda. Aku hendak membuka pintu, tapi seseorang dari luar membukanya duluan. Aku menatap orang yang ada di depanku dan tersenyum.

"Kau sudah pulang Donghae?" Ucapku, "Ah, terima kasih sudah menolongku dan sepertinya Jessica menunggumu"

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanyanya.

"Humm.. kemana ya... mungkin sebuah terminal" Jawabku dan tersenyum.

"Tapi kau tampak tak sehat" Ucapnya, sedikit mengagetkanku.

"Tak sehat? Aku kuat kok, lagian terminal juga tidak jauh kan?" Balasku dan karena tidak mengharapkan perbincangan lebih lanjut, aku langsung berjalan melewatinya. Tapi sebelum aku pergi terlalu jauh, aku berbalik, "Donghae, selamat kau telah menemukan orang yang benar-benar akan ada untukmu" dan dengan itu aku menghela napas.

Mungkin ini yang terbaik.

THE END(?)

TIDAK AUTHOR BODOH!

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Ahh.. aku melamunkan hal yang aneh-aneh. Aku menepuk keningku saat seseorang datang.

"Hyukkie, kau menunggu lama?" Ucapnya dan mencium keningku.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menunggu lama. Malahan aku memikirkan sesuatu yang aneh, Hae"

Ia duduk di depanku dan menatapku aneh. "Memikirkan apa?"

"Aku memikirkan, bagaimana jika saat aku menjadi seorang pecundang pada waktu itu dan berusaha tetap tenang. Kau pasti sudah menjadi milik wanita itu."

Ia terkekeh, "Tidak mungkin. Kalaupun kau bersikap tenang, aku yang akan tidak bersikap tenang. Aku pasti akan langsung menciummu. Tak membiarkan kau pergi" Ia menarik tanganku dan mengecupnya. "Hyukkie, mungkin tidak akan terasa seperti yang pertama kali, tapi aku ingin melamarmu lagi"

Aku melebarkan mataku, "Ka—kau.. mau me-melamarku lagi?"

Ia mengangguk pasti. Aku menarik napas dalam, tidak, kau tidak akan menangis lagi kan?

"Bagaimana Hyukkie?"

Aku menggenggam kembali tangannya, "Iya. Aku bersedia"

Dengan senyum puas yang tercetak dari bibirnya, ia mendekat, "Oh, istriku." Dan menciumku.

Aku tersenyum di antara ciuman itu.

The Real THE END.

킅.

* * *

A/N : Hahahahahahaha, maaf ya. Agak rancu nih otak. Gak tega juga mau buat mereka gak bersatu. Gini deh jadinya... oke oke. Selesai dehee.. oh iyah jangan timpuk saya yah, jangan tanya kenapa saya update ini, bukang ngelanjutin A Park Family. Pokoknya, begitulah.

* * *

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
